The One Ring
by denaliluvsag
Summary: When Gandalf the Grey's goddaughter-Jewel a half-hobbit half-human finds out that her best friends; Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry are to destroy the ancient Ring of Power, she decides to go along with them. But what will happen to them with a woman in the fellowship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan-fiction ever, so please understand it will probably not be the best. Please review and tell me what you think of it! :) ~Nali **

Chapter One: Frodo and Hobbiton

It was a bright sunny day as I was walking to Hobbiton. My god-father Gandalf the Grey had ridden on ahead of me. I decided to get off the wagon and walk the last few miles, soaking up the scenery… and to have time to think. "He should be there by now…" I thought to myself. Gandalf and I were going to Hobbiton to celebrate the 111th birthday of his old friend-Bilbo Baggins. "I wonder if Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry have changed much sense I saw them last." Frodo Baggins was the nephew of Bilbo, and quite frankly, I considered him a best friend. Samwise Gamgee,Peregrin Took, and Meridoc Brandybuck were all friends with Frodo and were also my childhood friends. I met them when I was about five years old. I was half-hobbit half-human, which isn't greatly praised among humans or hobbits. My parents died in a boating accident, very much like Frodo's parents did. I suppose that was part of the reason we had gotten along so well when we met the first time. Gandalf was my god-father so; he decided that for a few years I should live with the Elfish people at Rivendell for a few years. It had been right around ten years sense I had seen Frodo or the rest. I longed to see them, but I also loathed it. Frodo and Sam at age 33 had become of age sense then. I, however as it comes to _hobbit _standards was a little child at age 19. _Half_ the age of Sam and Frodo. But if you went by _human_ standards, I was considered an adult, or at least, not a child.

As I was thinking these things, I came into Hobbiton. I looked around. Everything was just the way I had left it. Beautiful, as always. I walked for a few hundred feet, greeting a few hobbits walking here and there. It wasn't until I got to a certain spot in the road, not too far away from where Frodo's uncle Bilbo lived, that I heard a voice yelling "Jewel? Jewel, is it you?" I turned to my left to see the familiar shape of Frodo Baggins running towards me."Frodo! Long time no see!" I replied to him as he had just come to my side. He nodded his head and said "Yeah, I just saw Gandalf about 15 minutes ago, I suspect he's off to Bilbo's house… their up to something." I laughed and replied "Yeah, I know. Gandalf has been acting sort of… erm… stranger than usual lately, I don't know what's up. I guess we'll find out at the party tonight." "You're going?" "Why sound so surprised! Why else would I come all the way from Rivendell to Hobbiton? Of course I'm coming to the party tonight!" Frodo, who was walking with me seemed pleased and after a minute asked, "Have you seen Sam or the rest yet?" "No," I admitted to him, "I had wanted to try and see you first, so I thought you must be somewhere around Bilbo's house, as you always did love spending time with him. I turned out to be correct!" He smiled and then said "Well, unless you want to surprise the rest at the party, which wouldn't give you too much time to spend with them privately, I suggest you and I go surprise them as soon as possible!" "Alright," I agreed with him "Where do you suppose they are?" "Hmm… Knowing Merry and Pippin, I'd suggest looking in a field, their never too far away from food you'll remember, but Sam, he usually stays wherever Rosie is." "Rosie?" I asked, not knowing that name, "You remember, Rosie Cotton, Sam's neighbor?" I giggled remembering. Sam had always had a crush on Rosie; it was so adorable because he'd always go red in the face whenever she spoke to him. "Yes, I remember," I answered, still giggling. "Where do you suppose all three of them are, though?" Frodo thought a minute and then replied, "I suppose they'll be helping get ready for the party, after all, Rosie will probably be there, and Merry and Pippin will be wanting to 'taste test' some of the food. I think the party is our best bet. We will be able to find them alone, sure enough."

Sure enough, just like Frodo said, all three of our friends were getting ready for the party. Not too many people were there, just about 30 or so. Just enough to get the tables, chairs, tents, and some of the food prepared. Merry and Pippin, just like Frodo foretold was sneaking bits and pieces of the food until Mrs. Brandybuck finally told them to skat and get the blazers out of here. Sam on the other hand, was helping Rosie set the tables… and loving every minute of it. Rosie waved to me while Sam was off getting something Rosie had asked for, and then I walked over to her. "Hi, your Rosie right? I'm Jewel, you may remember me, I don't know…" "Of course I remember you!" Rosie said while coming to give me a hug. "You're Jewel Sunflower, correct?" "Yes," I answered, "I lived here until I turned 10, that's when my parents drowned. Then Gandalf my godfather decided I should move to Rivendell." "Ah…" Rosie said after a pause, "I was sorry to hear about them, but on to a pleasant subject. I suppose you'll want Sam to yourself, then?" "Yes, if you can spare him." I replied. A moment later Sam came out of a tent saying "Rosie their out of plates, you'll have to go ask your mum for some mor-" At that moment, he realized who was standing next to her. "Jewel!" he exclaimed as he started running towards me and then giving me a hug. Frodo, who had been a few feet behind me saw and heard everything and was smiling the whole time. "Merry, Pippin! Come look who we have here!" Pippen and Merry, who had snuck back to try and sample a piece of one of the many cakes that were coming fast and sure, jumped in surprise that they were being called. They obviously thought they were caught, but Sam, Frodo, nor I thought any need to 'bust' them because it was so like them to pull little stunts like that. "Well, hello Jewel!" Merry said while Pippen said "Well, who's this strange little lass? Definitely not the little Jewel I remember seeing 9 years ago!" They both came to give me a hug. Some of the women and men who were preparing were either waving saying hello to me, or were giving me and the boys' dirty looks. It wasn't 'proper' for a girl of my age to spend so much time with boys of their ages. At least, not in _hobbit_ standards. That was one of the many reasons why Gandalf wanted me to go to Rivendell. Not only because I was so unlike the rest of the hobbits, grant you, I still was 50% pure hobbit blood in me, but because even with that 50%, I was so unlike the rest.

"So, what are we going to do until the party starts?" Pippen asked, "There is 3 hours before we need to be back here at least." "Hmm…" Frodo said after thinking a minute, "Why don't we let Jewel decide, after all, I'm sure she's only here for a few weeks." The rest nodded in agreement and after a few minutes of careful consideration I finally said out loud "Why don't we go to the fields, where we used to play when we were little? Just because you two are 'of age'," I said looking at Frodo and Sam, "It doesn't mean we can't still have fun!" "I agree," Merry said, "We all should have fun while we can. You're it!" He said playfully hitting Sam in the arm. "Oh no you didn't just do that Meridoc Brandybuck!" Sam replied back. Then we all started running to our favorite field which was near Farmer Maggot's property who was VERY picky that NOBODY came into his field… though, when we were younger we used to always come in and steal some of his crop. Well, they would anyway. I always felt so bad to do it, I did it once, and regretted it. By the time we got there, we were panting and immediately laid down on the tall grass filled with weeds. We spent about 2 hours catching up with each other, for the rest they didn't really have much to say to each other except for recalling old times. After we caught our breath I asked Sam, "And what's this I hear about you and Rosie Cotton, Samwise Gamgee?" Sam blushed and said, "I don't know what you mean, Jewel Sunflower." "You know very well what I mean," "Fine, I've been thinking of asking Rosie to marry me…" at this I squealed, Frodo yelled, Pippen and Merry just started laughing and yelling for joy and started doing a little jig. Poor Sam, at this he was blushing terribly. He looked as red as a tomato! "I'm so excited for you Sam!" I told him, "I hope she says yes! If she doesn't, she has terrible taste." At this Sam blushed even MORE! Then Pippin and Merry started teasing Sam. "Awe leave him alone you two," Frodo told them. At that they immediately stopped. "And what about you, Jewel Sunflower," Frodo asked me, "By human standards you are 'grown up' so who do _you_ like?" I suddenly felt my face go red. Redder and hotter than it had ever been before. "I don't like anybody…" at this all four of their faces looked stunned. "Out of ALL of the hobbits, humans, and elves that you know," Frodo said, "You don't like ONE?" I blushed even harder at this and replied, "I do like somebody, but he doesn't like me back." "How do you know he doesn't like you?" Pippin asked slowly, "I don't know, he just doesn't." "Well have you asked him?" Merry inquired, "No," I admitted sheepishly. "Then how do you know?" Frodo asked, "Guys, believe me. He doesn't. Okay? I don't really wanna talk about it…" Merry, Pippen and Sam just shrugged their shoulders, but I could tell that Frodo was suspicious. He would continue to question me.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you so much for the reviews I got and it's only been up a few hours! Just so you guys know, I write in my fan-fic everyday. I am currently on the 5th chapter, so I will probably update this every other day depending on how much time I have. The fan-fic will mainly be based on how the movie is. The only character I own is Jewel, all the others are owned by the brilliant author J.R.R. Tolkien :) ~Nali**

Chapter Two: Bilbo's Party

Sense I was staying at the Brandybucks' house for that week, I went over to their house to get cleaned up and ready for the party that was going to happen that night. About an hour later, the whole Brandybuck clan and I marched off for the party. I spent most of the evening with Frodo, us watching together Sam and Rosie dancing the night away. As we were talking Bilbo walked by and said, "Now, that can't be my little Jewel all grown up, can it?" I jumped up giving him a hug saying "Bilbo! Happy 111th birthday! You haven't aged a day sense I was 10 years old! What's your secret?" He laughed and said "Food in moderation, my dear girl, food and moderation." Frodo and I giggled at this and then Bilbo said, "But alas, my dear girl, there are many other hobbits that I need to see and wish them farewe-good evening. Good-bye!" and with this, he walked off. "Farewell?" I questioned Frodo, "What does he mean?" Frodo shook his head and said "I'm not quite sure. I think he's planning to leave the shire, to go off on one more adventure before he dies." I nodded my head at him saying that. After a moment's pause he asked me again, "So, who DO you like?" I was about to reply when suddenly I heard the sound of another firework as I looked up, I saw it was a dragon firework and it was coming straight for me and Frodo. "DUCK!" I yelled, Frodo ran to get his uncle so he wouldn't be hurt. I got some of the children that were jumping, not knowing that they could be seriously hurt by the firework and got them to lie on the ground.

Once the firework exploded, everybody cheered. Not knowing that it was an accident that it wasn't supposed to go off yet. But I knew. I specifically remembered Gandalf telling me how excited he was about this new firework and that he was going to save it for the end of the party after the cake had been finished. They hadn't even brought the cake out yet. This _had_ to be Merry and Pippins doing. Sure enough, as I went into the tent where people were supposed to be washing dishes, Merry and Pippin were behind the sink looking angry as can be while watching somebody in the corner. As I turned to see who it was, I saw Gandalf happily smoking his pipe giving them instructions such as "Merry, you missed a spot there." And "Pippin, make sure you dry that plate correctly." Once I let everything sink in I couldn't help but laugh and say "See what you got yourselves into?" Merry sneered and said "If you find it so funny, why don't you help us?" I giggled and said "Nooo! You're the ones who got yourselves into this. So, you're going to be the ones to get yourselves out of it. Or _wash_ yourselves out of it." As soon as I had said that, Merry and Pippen looked at each other, nodded and then took a glass full of dirty, soapy water and poured it all over my hair. "Blahh! Eww!" I said while sputtering out water, just then I took a bucket of dirty water and poured it over both of them, completely soaking them. As I ran out of the tent, I heard Gandalf laughing. I also thought I heard him saying "You two deserved that, you did." I chuckled knowing I had done the right thing. Then, as it appeared Bilbo was going to give a speech, I ran back to the tent and told this information to Gandalf, Merry and Pippen and they came out of the tent ready to hear what he was going to say. I sat down next to Merry and Pippin, both having seemed pleased that I chose to sit with them. Once Bilbo disappeared, I immediately turned to look at Frodo and Gandalf's faces. Both seeming equally surprised. After a moment, Gandalf stood up and walked away. "Towards Bag-end no doubt." I thought to myself.

"What do you suppose happened to Bilbo?" Pippin asked me, "I'm not sure… I think he's leaving the Shire, but I can't be certain. I think Gandalf left to go find him and talk to him." This seemed to satisfy Pippin and Merry, and they went on their way eating more food. Sam was talking with Rosie privately, and Frodo was dancing with his friends again. So, I decided to go off to the side a little near the edge of the woods to think. After about 15 minutes of me sitting on the grass, thinking about random things such as "I wonder where Bilibo's going," and, "I wonder what Sam and Rosie are talking about?" Frodo walked up and sat down next to me saying "Why are you all the way over here, Jewel?" "No reason," I answered. Okay, maybe there _was_ a reason, but that reason I didn't want to tell him. "Oh come on," he said, "Were best friends, right?" "Honestly, Frodo," I told him, "There's nothing going on. I just thought I should give the four of you some space, that's all." "I can understand with Merry and Pippin, I heard about you're uh… little… _wash_ today…" He said while winking at me, "I also understand about Sam, he flirting with Rosie and all, but what about me?" At this question I fidgeted and felt my face turn red, I hope Frodo couldn't see it. I mean, he couldn't, it was night-time… I hope he didn't see it. He obviously didn't have to see it to understand what was happening. "Jewel," he asked, "Are you _mad_ at me? If so, please tell me what I've done wrong as I would like to make amends to it." "No!" I responded quickly, "You haven't done ANYTHING wrong Frodo, honest." "Then what is it?" He persisted; I could tell the worry in his voice. "It's nothing, just me. Those old hormones going on, I know you hobbits don't have to worry about it too much, but I'm half human so it's worse for me than it is for the other hobbits when it comes to that." He shook his head, agreeing with me. "You humans are strange folk, I mean look at you. You look like a hobbit but at the same time, you don't!" "And what do you mean by that Frodo Baggins?" I asked half-angrily half-jokingly, "Nothing except you don't have curly hair like hobbits, your hair is 'wavy' sure enough. And you're taller than most girls your age, but alas, that is to be expected from a half-n-halfer." "Frodo Baggins," I lectured jokingly, "Just because my hair may be different, sure as sure some people have asked if I was your sister by my looks thank you very much, so just remember, when you insult me, or try to, you insult yourself as well."At this Frodo tried changing the subject by saying "Well, the best of the party's pretty much done; and it is getting late, why don't you come to Bag-end with me. More than likely Gandalf is there." I nodded, letting him know I accepted the offer.

While we walked to bags-end which wasn't more than a 15 minute walk, we talked and laughed over passed experiences of things we did as children. Oh why did _I_ still have to be a child? Even though Merry and Pippin weren't adults yet as far as the other hobbits were concerned, they were still old enough to date and take part in other adult activities; even though they chose not to most of the time. Why did I have to be considered a child? I'm _not_ a child. Even if I may act like it, I wasn't. I'm not. As I was thinking this to myself, we arrived to bag-end. "Bilbo! Bilbo?" Frodo asked immediately as we walked through the door, suddenly, he picked up a ring that was lying in front of the door on the floor. "He's gone hasn't he," he asked Gandalf who was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. "He always spoke of leaving, but I never thought he would do it so soon. Not today, anyway." "Gandalf?" I asked him, he was uttering words under his breath, and I couldn't tell what they were. He totally ignored me but turned to Frodo, saw what was in his hand and said warmly, "Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag-end among with all his possessions." While he was saying this, he took the ring out of Frodo's hand and put it in an envelope and sealed it. Then handing it back to Frodo said, "The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." During all of this I was going un-noticed. So, I decided it was time I spoke up so I said, "Where are you going?" "There are some things that I must see to." "What things?" "Questions. Questions that need answering." "But you just got here!" Frodo protested, "I don't understand." "Neither do I…" then, Gandalf, still ignoring me put his hand on Frodo's shoulder and whispered only so loudly that I could hear, "Keep it secret, keep it safe." And with that, he picked up his hat, got his staff, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews, guys! I'm currently on chapter 7 and let me say, it's starting to get interesting. Later I'll need to ask your guys opinion on something, so please stay tuned. ~Nali**

Chapter Three: "Do you love him?"

Because Gandalf had not said what was to happen to me, Frodo offered me to stay at Bag-end. I think it was mainly because he was scared. He was the master of a place when he had just come of age, and he didn't really understand what was happening to his uncle. So, for the next month and a half, I stayed with Frodo at Bag-end. Of course, Hobbiton being a relatively small town, it wasn't more than a few days and everybody knew that I was staying with Frodo Baggins. It wasn't a big deal, I mean; he was my best friend after all! I almost wish it_ had_ been a big deal, though… "Jewel, what are you thinking?" I said to myself, "He's almost 15 years older than you, shut up!" But I couldn't shut up. Frodo obviously thought it was wonderful that I was able to stay with him for a visit, we didn't say much about the ring. Nobody knew we had it or what it even was. Most people didn't know that Bilbo even OWNED a ring. It was one of those things better left unsaid then try to take it back.I spent a lot of time with Frodo, I also spent some time with Sam and the others, but Sam especially was spending more and more time with Rosie… I think he was trying to gain the courage to propose to her.

Merry and Pippin were always busy stealing food from neighboring planters, it was funny because everybody knew they did it, but didn't really say anything. Merry and Pip could get away with anything. Frodo was very much intrigued with the maps he found in his uncles study. Even though he had lived at bag-end most of his life-a good 15 years at least; his uncle hadn't allowed him to 'snoop' too much in his study. He was constantly oohing and awing to me about certain maps and journals he found of his uncles that he had never seen before. It was cute to see him so excited about things like that; I had never seen him so excited like that in my life. After hanging out at the field with Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Merry; Frodo and Sam decided they should head home sense it was dark. I decided to stay with Merry and Pippin, but told Frodo I'd go to bag-end in about an hour. After Sam and Frodo left, Pippin and Merry wanted to go into Farmer Maggot's crop and steal some potatoes… again.

"Seriously you two," I told them, "If you keep getting into his crop, you're going to be in serious trouble. Only this time, I'll be the one in trouble with you." "Don't be a kill-joy Jewel!" Merry said, "It's just a few potatoes." "Yes," I replied, "But you got me in trouble once before, remember? You said then 'It's just some cabbages', well, I ended up in big trouble with Gandalf." A moment after I said this, they started giggling. Obviously recollecting the scene. "You two! It's not funny." I'm sorry," Pippen apologized, "It isn't funny, but it is at the same time. You couldn't see us for two weeks after Gandalf heard about that." "Wasn't it a few months after that happened when you moved to Rivendell?" Merry asked. "Yes, it was." I replied, "He was so angry he thought that the Elves would be a good influence on me." "He was obviously right. You have changed," Merry said, "You're not as wild anymore." "Meridoc Brandybuck!" I scolded, "I was never 'wild'. I was just free-spirited was all. And if you're going to start thinking all that, then yes. I will go with you to Farmer Maggot's field."

While we were walking to the field, Pippin and Merry kept pestering me with questions about me and Frodo. "So," Pippin began as we started walking, "What's this I hear about you and Frodo?" "What do you mean...?" I asked, tremblingly. "Aren't you two engaged?" Merry asked me. "WHAT?" I yelled stopping in my tracks. "We were NEVER engaged, where did you hear this!" "Even though I didn't see them as rumors," Pippin began slowly, "Rumors that you two are engaged, that Bilbo and Gandalf didn't approve of it, so they left and that's why you're living with Frodo." "Pippin, I'm not actually 'living' with Frodo. We sleep in separate bedrooms. Bilbo left to Rivendell to finish his book, and Gandalf left for some unknown reason. No. We are not engaged. He hasn't even proposed, he doesn't even like me..." After I had said this, I realized I should have said the last sentence without sounding sorry. I was right; because right after I said that Merry said, "Well, do you _want_ him to propose? Do you love him?" I paused longer than I should have; I think Merry and Pippin thought that I wanted him too… Maybe somewhere down, I did want Frodo to propose to me. Even if I did, I said, "No, he's my best-friend. Why would I ruin a perfect relationship like that to marry him? And even if I did, he doesn't like me so it would be pointless to wish he would." This seemed to satisfy them because they stopped pestering me. Within another 15 minutes, we were at the field. After a few minutes of helping Merry and Pippin decide what vegetables they wanted, I decided it was late enough and I should go back to bag-end. "But you just got here," Merry said, "Besides, you've been here this long, you might as well stay a few more minutes." "Merry," Pippin said, "If she wants to go back to her fiancé, let her." I felt my face grow extremely hot as I said "Pippin, don't make me tell Farmer Maggot you're here." "Fine," Pippin said, "It isn't that I'm scared, I just don't want you to get your wee heart hurt about the truth. You love him, now admit it." "Pippin," I replied, "If you think I would fall in love anybody related to a Took, Gamgee, Baggins, or Brandybuck, you are obviously mistaken." And with this, I walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was. I'm writing these in advance. My chapters ARE getting longer. Please keep the reviews coming, negative or positive I want to know what you guys think. ~Nali**

Chapter Four: The One Ring

As I was nearing the door at bags-end, I heard voices. It was Gandalf and Frodo! I started to open the door but I heard a "Psh" from the rose-bush near the door. As I turned around, I saw Sam crouching underneath the windowsill "Sam," I whispered, "What are you doing here?" "Shh," He whispered back, "Listen!" As I listened against the door, I heard Gandalf telling Frodo something about "The Dark Lord Sauron," the "Ring of Power," and "The end of the world". "What is he talking about?" I thought to myself. Then, suddenly, it struck me. I remembered when I lived in Rivendell, the room about Sauron and Isildur, talking about how Isildur cut the Ring of power off of Sauron the Dark lord's hand and kept it. It had been lost for thousands of years. Yes! It all made sense now! "The Ring of power… is Bilbo's ring…" I said to myself. Just then, I heard Sam yell. "Gandalf must of caught him," I said to myself. Sure enough, as I listened closely to the door, I heard Gandalf say "Confounded you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" I heard him trying to defend himself, once he said that he was just clipping the flowers, I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I finished, I knew that was it. I was caught. At that moment, Frodo opened the door. "Jewel!" Just as he said that, he pulled me in, and shut the door. "Jewel Sunflower!" Gandalf said, "What do you think you're doing?" "Uh hi Gandalf..." I replied, "I was coming back after hanging with Pippin and Merry when I heard voices, Sam told me to be quiet so I did…" after a pause I asked, "Is Bilbo's ring the ring of power that Elrond talked about?" "Yes," Gandalf said, "I'm afraid to say it is. Frodo and Sam are going to the village of Bree where they will meet me at the inn of the prancing pony. I'm going to go to Sauron the White to discuss what must be done after that." "Can I come?" "No." Gandalf replied sternly, "You must stay here at bag-end." "Aw come on Mr. Gandalf sir," Sam said, "She may be young, but she's lived with the elves all her life practically, I know for a fact she is a good archer. All she needs is the bow!" "Sam," I replied "Thank you, but I don't have a bow. I left it at Rivendell…" "But surely," Sam continued, "You can still be of great help to us. I mean, I can't do all the cooking myself!" as he spoke this, he gave a wink to me. He knew that I hated cooking. "Fine, fine." Gandalf said. "We must be off soon and I don't have time to argue, yes. Jewel, you go along with them. Pack your things quickly, quickly now." I nodded thanking Gandalf and Sam and went to what used to be Bilbo's bedroom but was now mine. I packed as quickly as I could, getting some extra clothing, a bedroll and blanket. Then I went into the kitchen to get food, I didn't know if Sam and Frodo had already packed some, but better safe than sorry. I also got a knife while I was in there, just in case I needed to defend myself. After about 5 minutes, I was ready. It was dawn as we set out. Gandalf was speaking warnings to us, "The enemy has many spies. Birds, beasts. Never put the ring on, Frodo, for the power of it will draw the servants of the Dark Lord to it. Remember, the ring **_wants _**to be found. And with that, Gandalf left.

We walked for a few miles, when we came to Farmer Maggot's field; all of last night with Pippin and Merry came flooding back to me. "Do you love him?" Merry's words ringed in my ears. "Do I love him?" I glanced over to Frodo. He and Sam were behind me, talking and laughing. When Frodo laughed, his whole face lit up. "Angelic." I told to myself. Yes. His face was indeed angelic. His eyes were the color of sapphires, or the color of the sky. Whichever you choose. "He would never like a girl like me…" I sighed and thought to myself. It was true; I wasn't anything much to look at. I had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, was taller than most girls my age, and I wasn't _plump_ but I wasn't _skinny_ either. But, what hobbit really _is_ skinny? Some people mistook me for a half-elf half-hobbit instead of a half-human half-hobbit because of my eye and hair color, plus the fact that I spent a good many years living in Rivendell. Finally, Frodo caught up to me. "Hey Jewel," he said, "What do you think about this whole 'journey' thing? Are you scared?" I blushed at this question. "Kindda," I admitted, "I just hope that Gandalf will be able to straighten everything out with Sauramon. I don't trust him. I never have, something's wrong with him." "What do you mean?" Frodo asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm not sure; I can't quite put my finger on it. But yes, I am scared." As soon as I said that he put his arm around me and gave me one of those 'half hugs' and said, "Don't be scared, it will turn out alright… I hope." The last words 'I hope' he whispered, but loud enough that I could just hear them. He turned back when he heard Sam calling his name. After about three minutes, I heard Sam yelling "You've been in the Farmer Maggot's crop!" "Uhh ohh…" I thought to myself, "Merry and Pippin must be somewhere near." Sure enough, as soon as I had thought this I heard Farmer Maggot screaming "Aye! You get back here! Do you know what's going to happen once I get ahold of you?" I suddenly saw that he was running towards me and probably the rest too, from my right. I turned to my left and ran, boy did I run. I met up with the rest running once we got to where the field's crops were shorter to where we could actually see one another. We kept running until we saw a small cliff coming. We immediately stopped, but Sam who was behind us and didn't know what was happening, plowed into us causing us to all fall down the steep embankment. "Oh, that was close." Pippin said after we landed. "Oww!" Merry whined, "I think I've broken something." Then he pulled out underneath him a broken carrot "Oh, what a shame..." "Merry you broke me!" I yelled, Merry was on top of me and weighed a ton it seemed. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam yelled while pulling me up after Merry stood up. "What?" Merry exclaimed seeming rather offended, "That was just a detor, a short cut." "A sort cut to what may I ask?" I said, "To mushrooms!" Pippin yelled rather joyously. Then Sam and Merry ran to where Pippin was crouched on the ground horridly gathering the mushrooms. All accept me and Frodo. I, not really that interested in mushrooms, was watching Frodo. He was standing in the middle of the road, looking far down it seeming like he was listening for something. "I think we should get off the road," He murmured. "What's wrong?" I asked walking to him, just then there was a terrible scream a few yards down the road. "Get off the road!" Frodo yelled, pulling me along with him ducking under a log beside the road, Pippen Merry and Sam following. The three were not really fazed by what was happening, but still looking at the mushrooms they had gathered and put in a sack. Probably the one Merry and Pippin brought along to put their stolen goods in from Farmer Maggot, but I couldn't be positive. As soon as we had ducked under some giant tree roots, I heard the sound of horse's hoofs. I didn't turn around for fear that whatever was on that horse, would hear me. I could tell from hearing the horse that it was far too big and heavy for that of a hobbit to use. But it was rare for a human to ride through the Shire. A minute after I heard the plop of the hooves, I heard somebody getting off the horse. I could tell by listening that the person was wearing chain nail, that of armor. The person bent down putting his hands on the tree roots where I could see them. I knew if he bent down far enough, he would see us. He started sniffing, that like a dog would. The insects were trying to get as far away from the figure as fast as possible. How I wish I could be one of them. I turned to Frodo who was to my left. He was about to put on a ring, Bilbo's ring to be exact. I specifically remembered Gandalf saying "Never put the ring on, Frodo. For fear that the Dark Lord's servants will be attracted to it. The ring WANTS to be found." I immediately grabbed Frodo's hand so he wouldn't be able to put on the ring. He gave me a thankful glance and mouthed "Thank you". I looked over at Merry who was to my left and nodded toward the bag of mushrooms. He looked reluctant for he knew what my glance was asking, no, demanding him do. Sam saw the glance, and saw Merry's response so he did what was best. He took the bag away from Merry and threw it to my right to distract the dark figure. It worked for at that moment; the rider got back on his horse and rode down the road in the direction where the bag went.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Village of Bree

As soon as we heard the dark figure ride off, we immediately stood up and started running in the opposite direction. After we had been running for about 15 minutes and totally out of breath, we stopped for a minute. "What was that?" Merry asked in alarm, "We have to keep running." Frodo said as his response. Merry, not satisfied reluctantly ran with us. We ran for what seemed an eternity-though in reality it could of only been an hour or so-taking short breaks to catch our breath until it was dark. We were still running after dark when we thought we heard the sound of horse hoofs. "Anything?" Pippin yelled to Frodo who had run a few feet scouting the area out, "There's nothing." Frodo said. "What is going on?" Pippin asked, and then Merry said, "That Black Rider was looking for something, for someone. Frodo?" As Frodo was going to respond, Sam suddenly whispered "Get down!" As soon as we got down and hid behind a bush, we saw the Dark Rider approaching. Instead of coming towards us, he went in the opposite direction down the road. "I have to leave the Shire." Frodo whispered, "Sam, Jewel and I must get to Bree." "Right." Merry replied nodding his head, "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me!" So we all ran following Merry to BuckleBury Ferry which wasn't more than a 20 yards away. We hadn't gone very far when behind us the Black Rider approached, chasing us. "Run!" I yelled, "This way! Follow me!" Merry yelled. We ran faster than I had known possible for 4 hobbits and 1 half-human half-hobbit to run. At one point the rider had caught up to us, our only saving grace was that we were so short that we could run under the horse. I-who was the same height as Frodo had to duck just a little bit as not to hit my head on the horse's stomach and so the Rider couldn't grab me. "Get the ropes, Sam!" Pippin yelled as we were nearing the bridge. Sam, as fast as he could untied the ropes to the Ferry so we could get away. Everybody was already on the Ferry-all except Frodo. He was only 10 feet in front of the horse, running as fast as his short legs would carry him. "Run Frodo!" We all yelled, "Frodo, come on!" By this time, we were all in a panic. "Come on! Faster!" "Jump!" We were about 8 feet from the port already, I don't know how he did, but Frodo managed to jump the whole 8 feet and land on the ferry. Strangely enough, the Rider didn't come on after us. Even though if he tried, he could of still gotten us on the Ferry. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, panicking, "Brandywine Bridge, 20 miles." Merry replied. We all watched the Dark Rider ride back onto the road, as he disappeared, two more joined him! "H-how many of them do you think there are?" I asked snakingly, I tried to keep my composure, but that isn't always an easy task. "I'm not sure, Jewel." Frodo replied. He sounded just as scared as I did, though I could tell he was trying to act brave.

After we crossed the river, we continued to run in the direction of Bree. We continued to run throughout the night. It was probably around midnight when the rain started, only a sprinkle at first, but then it started pouring down hard. Our cloaks were of no use to us now, for we were soaked to the skin. It was about an hour once the rain started that we made it to the gate of Bree. Frodo-being the bravest at this time knocked on the door of the gate. "What do you want?" The gate-keeper asked, "We're heading for the Prancing Pony." As soon Frodo replied, the gate-keeper opened the door and in exclaimed "Hobbits. Five hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?" "We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo replied, "Our business is our own." "Alright young sir. I meant no offense." As he let us in he said "I'm supposed to ask questions after nightfall, there's talk of strange folk roaming the woods." As we were walking into the village, nobody in the streets took much notice of us, and those who did merely grunted. They were obviously trying to get out of the rain as fast as they could. It was common for me to be around people taller than myself, but the other Hobbits were so used to being around each-other, that it was almost a surprise for them to be around people taller than themselves. After a few minutes, we came to the Prancing Pony. Frodo went in first, forging his bravery. "Excuse me." Frodo asked the bartender, "Good evening little masters and mistress," he replied after bending down to look at us, "If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Mister…?" The last word was intended for Frodo as he did not know his name. "Underhill, my names Underhill." Was Frodo's reply. "Underhill… yes." I don't think the bartender believed Frodo, which he had a good reason, Frodo had always been a terrible liar, though he was better this time than I had ever seen him, but still knowing him as well as I did, I could tell he was lying. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, would you please tell him we've arrived." "Gandalf? Gandalf… Ohh, yes… I remember him, elderly chap. Big grey beard and pointy hat, right? " Frodo nodded his head yes smiling, "Haven't seen him around these parts for six months." Once the bartender had spoken these words, our faces fell. "What do we do now?" Sam asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so today I turned 14! Yeah I know u didn't need to know that but just letting you know I won't be able to post the end of this week because of personal matters. But I hope you enjoy, ~Nali**

Chapter Six: Strider and the Prancing Pony

Merry and Pippin weren't as alarmed as Frodo, Sam and I were. For of course, they didn't know about the ring of power or that the whole reason we came to Bree was to try to destroy it! We decided to stay and wait for him as Frodo kept on insisting "He'll be here. He will come. I know he will." Now I had known Gandalf all of my life, he wouldn't be late unless he had a good reason. I hoped he had one now. Merry and Pippin, who didn't seem at all fazed by any of this acted as jolly as they do day after day. I pretended to be jolly as well, I mean, if Frodo wanted Pippin and Merry to know about the Ring, he would tell them himself, so, I thought it was best to act like nothing had happened. Merry went back to the bartender saying he was going to get a re-fill, and when he came back, the mug that customarily was only _half_ full was **_overflowing!_** "What's that?" Pippin asked in alarm as Merry seated himself down telling me to scoot and make room for him. "This, my friend, is a pint." Merry replied acting quite proud of himself that he was able to get it. For, at the Green Dragon-the restaurant back in Hobbiton-wouldn't of allowed anybody underage to drink pints. "It comes in pints?" Pippin asked surprised but happily, "I'm getting one." "But you've got a whole half already!" Sam and I yelled to him. "Merry," I asked, "Did you really have to go and get a pint. Wasn't the customary size enough for you?" "My dear Jewel," Merry replied acting superior, "My dear Jewel, when you are an adult like me, then you can do whatever you please to. Until that time comes, you must not question your elders." "Oh and suddenly you're my elder?" I asked him jokingly, but sternly, "If you will remember Bilbo's birthday, you were the ones who got in trouble for stealing the fireworks!" Merry, who at this time was becoming quite drunk just said "Shh!" and then passed out to let the ale sleep off. Pippin decided to stay with the 'big folk' as they called the humans, which I thought was rather brave of him considering he was always so scared of humans. But, he was a Took and Took's were noted for doing things unexpected of other Hobbits. I fell asleep beside Merry laying my head on the table for a few minutes; I was woken up by Frodo shaking my shoulders. "Jewel?" "Huh? Ohh, what is it Frodo?" "Jewel, its 2:15, are you sure you're not hungry?" It wasn't like Frodo to be _that_ concerned on my eating habits, it surprised me. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." "Are you sure? You only ate once today-or rather, yesterday." "Yeah, I'll just wait for breakfast." "Okay…" Truth is I really was hungry. But, my father-where I got my human blood from-always taught me that it's best to try to keep on a schedule as much as possible in eating habits.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you sense we arrived." Sam told Frodo nodding to a dark corner. In the corner next to the fireplace in the shadows sat a hooded figure. Sure enough, he was staring straight at Frodo. I thought I recognized what little bit I saw of him, which wasn't much because his hood was pulled well over his face. I shivered as I looked at him. "Excuse me," Frodo asked the bartender walking by, "That Man in the corner. Who is he?" Frodo asked nodding towards the figure. Then the bartender turned to look then replied, "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard. But around these parts he's known as Strider." "Strider…" Muttered Frodo under his breath. "Ranger…" I thought to myself. I was getting a pretty fair idea on who this 'Strider' might be, but I wasn't 100% positive that I was correct, and I wasn't about to tell Frodo or the others my thoughts. I glanced over at Frodo, he seemed to be falling asleep, or under a trance of some sort. Then I heard Pippins voice-who was still at the bar counter with the rest of the 'big folk'-say "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side; and my third cousin, twice removed." Once Frodo heard his name being called and who was saying it, he immediately went over to Pippin. "The fool of a Took!" I hissed to Sam who was sitting across me, "He should have known better than to give out his name!" Sam nodded and said "He shouldn't have gotten himself drunk is what he shouldn't of done." I then heard Frodo say "Pippin!" "Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin, not meaning too had caused Frodo to fall backwards to the floor. Then I saw the ring fly out of his hand-I guess he had been holding it which is probably what put him into the 'trance'-and then as he reached up his hand to catch it after he fell, once the ring got on his finger, he immediately disappeared without a trace! After this, there was a great deal of muttering and gasps from the humans, and from us Hobbits as well. It wasn't until this that I realized how many people were indeed watching us. "Where's Frodo?" I asked Sam in alarm, "I'm not sure." Then a minute later, I saw 'Strider' take somebody by the shirt upstairs. Why-it was Frodo! Sam saw too and immediately woke up Merry and nodded for me to bring Pippin over, we explained to them about 'Strider' taking Frodo upstairs. Then I grabbed my knife, Pippin a chair, Merry a candlestick and Sam nothing at all and we ran upstairs as fast as our short little legs would carry us. We barged in on the room that we had been told was 'Striders' and Sam yelled "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." Strider, who had his sword drawn put it back in his sheath and said, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." As he was saying this, I recognized him and his voice, for he no longer had his hood on. He then glanced at me and knew I recognized him, and then shook his head slightly and I knew he didn't want me to say anything. He continued to say, "You cannot go back to your rooms, as they are not safe." "Then where can we go?" Frodo asked, "You can stay in my room. There's room enough for 3 hobbits in my bed sure enough, one of you can put a blanket on the floor-I will do the same and the lady can have the chair." Now, I knew that he would have let me have a bed, but, it wasn't 'proper' for me to sleep in the same bed with a man I wasn't married too. Even though it wasn't like whoever chooses the bed and I were going to do anything, I respected his decision. Especially sense I honestly didn't want to get that close to any of them. Well maybe, just one. Sam, Merry and Pippin called the bed, I declined the offer for the chair, so Strider took it. Frodo and I laid down two extra blankets that were in a wardrobe in the room for a mattress, and got some pillows. We didn't lie down though, as neither of us was tired, but merely sat up. After 5 minutes of Sam, Pippin and Merry lying down, they fell fast asleep. I found myself dosing off a bit on Frodo's shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes, I fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Nazgûl

I woke up the next morning by the sound of screams. I sat up suddenly, Frodo beside me and put his arm around me. Sam, Merry and Pippin were panting sitting up in the bed. Strider was sitting in the same chair he was in when I fell asleep, looking out the window. "What are they…?" Frodo asked Strider, "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into the darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." There was a slight pause after Strider had said this. I broke the silence by saying, "It's cold." I took the blanket that Frodo and I had been sharing, and pulled up more. "How long had we been sleeping?" my question was directed at Strider and he replied, "About an hour, not very long. It is only about 3:45, if you want to try to get some more sleep you can. We won't be leaving till about 5:00 that's when the sun starts to rise and we'll want to have breakfast first." "How did you three sleep?" I asked Sam, Pippin and Merry. "Ohh I slept fine," Pippin said, "Only Merry kept on snoring."

"It wasn't me, it was Sam!"

"Alright now, it was both of us."

"What do you say Jewel?"

"It was the both of you, and Pippin, you snored a little yourself."

Frodo and Strider seemed to be getting a kick out of this, it was rather funny. "Do I snore?" I asked Frodo, he chuckled a little bit and said, "Well, I was asleep most of the time, but you snored a little bit. Not very loudly though, nothing like our dear friends over-here." He meant that last statement towards Merry, Pippin and Sam who were still arguing quietly among themselves about who snored the loudest. Strider was really fascinated in their conversation and took no notice of me and Frodo. "Are you tired?" Frodo suddenly asked me, I turned to look at him. I was stunned, even though it was dark in the room excepting the fireplace, his eyes still looked beautiful.

"Jewel?"

"Huh? What? Ohh, sorry."

"You've been doing that a lot lately, what's up?"

"Nothing."  
"Come on, we went through this at Bilbo and my party, so what is it."  
"Frodo, I'll tell you in time. Just… not… _now._"

"Please make sure you do, I want to know what's going on. Ever sense you got asked who you like, you've been acting all wired. Especially towards me-" As soon as he said 'Especially towards me.' He stared at me. I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment.

"You mean you like…me?" Frodo finally asked.

"I think so… but please, let's not talk about it. Not here anyway." He nodded understanding.

"I think I'll try for some more sleep."

"Okay, goodnight." And with that, he 'tucked' me in once more.

I woke up the next morning of somebody shaking my shoulders. "Jewel? Jewel, you need to get up." It was Pippin and Merry. "Huh? Oh, hi Pippin, hi Merry."I yawned and then asked, "Where's Frodo, Sam and Ara-uhh Strider?" "They went downstairs already," Merry said, "I suppose they needed to talk privately about the Ring." "Oh so you know?" I asked, surprised because as far as I knew when I went to bed, they knew nothing. "Yes," Pippin replied, "We got told the short of the story about 15 minutes ago." "Oh." "You better get cleaned up and head downstairs for break-fast; Strider says we'll be leaving in about 15 minutes." "Alright Pip, save me some though. You too Merry, I would like to eat **_something_** before you two steal my portion." They laughed at this and then closed the door on their way out. I looked around me; there was a pitcher for cleaning up, a rag and a bar of soap for a quick wash. I had hung my other clothes to dry last night above the fire-place and had put on my extra-change in clothing so I would go to sleep dry. I checked to see if my clothes were dry yet-success! I quickly took off the clothes I was wearing-better to save them for a time when my other clothes are torn and dirty-washed my face, got dressed, brushed my hair-as I remembered to bring my brush-and headed downstairs for break-fast.

"Good morning." Frodo said as I came and sat down next to him at the table. "Morning Frodo, morning Sam, morning uh Strider." "You hungry Jewel?" Sam asked me, "Um sure, what do we have?" "Some bread and cheese if you'd like it." "Yeah sure, thanks." While I was eating, Merry and Pippin who were across the table from me, kept drooling at the piece of bread and cheese. "Oh fine," I said finally, "You can have the last few bites. I'm not really hungry anyway." Strider just stared at me in amazement and asked, "Are you sure you're a hobbit?" "Strider, you know very well that I don't eat all that much, it just so happens that I'm not hungry." "She's never hungry when she's around Frodo." Pippin remarked. I blushed mildly and got mad at this and said, "Pip, shut up before I punch you." Frodo had begun to turn very red himself. Merry, Sam and Strider were enjoying this very much. After about 10 minutes we were packed and ready to go.

As we were walking, Pippin and Merry kept staring back at me-they were in front of me as was everybody else. I was lagging behind. After about 30 minutes of walking, Strider was leading us more and more into the woods. Finally Frodo asked "Where are you taking us?" Strider calmly responded "Into the wild." We continued walking for a few more minutes then Merry finally asked Frodo, "How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf?" "We have no choice but to trust him." Then Sam asked, "But where is he leading us?" Strider glanced back at him and replied, "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." "Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves!" Then Frodo waited for me to catch up with him-as I was still the last one, and asked "What's it like in Rivendell?" I smiled and replied "It's beautiful. It's even more beautiful in the Shire, even though the Shire has its own sense of beauty, Rivendell, is just so peaceful. So quiet. Like nothing can ever hurt it. It's always there. Does that make any sense?" Frodo nodded his head and replied "Yes, strangely, it makes sense." He walked with me for a few minutes then said "Jewel… Can I ask you something, and please be honest with me." I turned a little pale, pretty sure what he was going to ask but I croaked "Sure, what is it?" "Do you like me? I couldn't sleep last night wondering." "Umm…" "You promised you'd tell the truth." "I didn't _promise_ but I'll be honest anyway. Yes. Yes Frodo, I like you very much. You're my best friend." "I don't mean like _that_ I know I'm your best friend. I mean…" Then he started turning red, "I mean… **_like _**like." "Yes. I like you. And **_like_** like you." My voice was hoarse and my throat dry as I uttered these words. Frodo stopped short for a minute, then ran on ahead with Sam, Pippin and Merry. "_I've done it now"_ I thought to myself_, "Surely he doesn't like me by his reactions. Plus, I'm 13 years younger than him or somewhere nears there. I'm a mere child compared to him. By hobbit standards **and** human standards."_

I decided to run ahead where Strider was, surely he wouldn't judge me for anything. He didn't say anything, I think he knew what had happened. We walked for a few minutes, then while we were going up a hill, I noticed that I wasn't hearing the others behind me. Strider noticed it too for he turned around, I turned around too. The others were starting to un-pack food. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." "But what about breakfast?" Pip asked concerned, "You've already had it." "We've had one breakfast yes, but what about second breakfast?" Strider just stared at me, shook his head and walked on. I started giggling, Strider knew about some hobbit customs from personal experience, but he didn't know about full-blooded hobbits and how they ate. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said. Merry wasn't at all concerned; he could go hours without eating need be, though he preferred to eat all the time like Pippin. Pippin paused a minute letting it all sink in then asked "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" "Pip, I wouldn't count on it." Strider walked on ahead and found an apple tree and then threw some apples to Pip, the first one he caught, the second one hit him on the head. I started laughing out loud uncontrollably at this. I couldn't help it; he didn't even know where the apples were coming from. Just then Frodo walked by. He didn't say anything but he just stared at me. Sam was coming up beside me leading the horse; we were in the back now. "What's going on with you and Mr. Frodo, Jewel?" I tried to smile but I couldn't "Nothing Sam, just a misunderstanding I guess." "Alright, if you're sure it's nothing then I won't bring it up again." "Thank you, Sam." We walked for what seemed like forever. Once it started getting dark, Strider paused for a minute at a hill with rock formations on it. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Once we finally made it to the top, everybody crashed on the stone floor. Strider opened a bag full of swords. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." And with that, he walked off into the twilight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the cheesy parts... ~Nali**

Chapter 8 The Nazgûl Pt.2:A Knife of Darkness

As soon as Strider left, Merry said "I'm so tired, my poor feet are aching." I smiled a little bit and replied "Mine are too, Merry. But it's still a week from Rivendell coming this way." Everybody was rubbing their feet and setting up bedrolls for them to relax. I glanced over at Frodo, he was sitting on his bedroll he looked tired, I could tell, but he seemed deep in thought. Sam was eating-one of the apples we gathered at that little apple tree, not many of them were ripe because of the winter frost on its way-while talking to Pippin and Merry who were doing the same. Because there wasn't any-place comfortable left to put my bed-roll except beside where Frodo was, I had to put it next to him. You have no idea how awkward it was as I laid my bed-roll next to him. Especially after him practically forcing me to tell him I had a crush on him. It was almost as if I could have been saying "Sleep with me." Of course, anybody who knows me I can be a pervert at times, especially when I'm around Pippin and Merry, but everybody who knows me should know that it wasn't intended that way, though, it still could have been. I didn't mean it that way of course; I hope Frodo knew it though. Frodo and my bedrolls were a few feet away from the others, away from hearing range anyway unless they were quiet as well. I decided to try to go to sleep so I said good-night to Sam, Pippin and Merry-I dare not say anything to Frodo, and I rolled over-away from Frodo.

It was only a few minutes, possibly 10-Sam, Pippin and Merry were still talking and eating-when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Jewel, are… are you awake?" I turned around and it was Frodo who was talking to me. "Yeah, I am, what's up?" I asked, I had actually just gotten to sleep. "I'm sorry for running off away from you like I did." Frodo replied, it wasn't like him to apologize so quickly. He never had before. "It's okay, I shouldn't of said anything." I managed to say after I had recovered the 'shock'.

"No! I'm happy you did… because, I like you too. I want to court you when this whole 'quest' is over." I couldn't breathe. Did he just say what I thought he did? "What?" I managed to croak. "I knew you didn't like me." He responded, somewhat disappointed. "No!" I replied quickly, "I like you! It's just…" "Age?" He asked, I nodded my head. I mean, we _were_ 14 years apart. Whether I liked it or not, it wasn't exactly considered 'proper'. "Jewel," Frodo spoke up again, "I don't care how much younger you are than me, or how much older I am than you. It honestly doesn't matter. I'll court you when you turn 21, fair enough?" "Yes, because then I'll be old enough in both Hobbit and human standards." I replied. "Sense when does Jewel Sunflower care about being proper?" He asked, half surprised and half teasingly. "Sense I don't want to give your family a bad name." I replied. He laughed and said "Jewel, my family is already queer; you couldn't make it any worse, if anything better." I smiled and said "Thank you… I think I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." "Okay, goodnight." And with that he kissed me on my forehead.

I was awoken by voices; Frodo was still asleep and had his arm around me as if I was a stuffed animal. I sat up to see what was going on. Merry, Sam and Pippin were sitting around a campfire eating dinner. Frodo rolled over to see why I sat up, then yelled "What are you doing!?" Merry casually said "Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon." "We saved some for Jewel and you Mr. Frodo." Sam said while offering him some, and then Frodo immediately ran to the fire and said "Put it out you fools! Put it out!" while stomping his foot over the fire. All Pip could say was "Well that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" No sooner had he said and done that when we heard a scream. It was the same scream I had had nightmares about. It was the Nazgûl. I didn't even half to run to the edge of the cliff to know it was them, I took my sword and the rest took there's, and we ran to the center of the watch tower.

We all huddled together. Our backs turned to Frodo. Everybody was panting. We all had our swords drawn, ready to fight if need be. I suddenly heard something behind me. I turned around, and there were five Ring Wraiths coming for us. I screamed. I couldn't help it. I was so scared. Sam rushed at them yelling "Back you devils!" He started slashing his sword back in forth, he had never used one but he was pretty good. He was nothing compared to the Ring Wraiths. They caused his sword to fall out of his hands and pushed him on the floor causing him to hit his head on a rock. Merry and Pippin ran out of their ways to where Sam was. I stayed with Frodo. Frodo fell backwards and scooted as far away from them as he could. I charged at one of the Ring Wraiths, I knew enough with a bow and arrow to kill somebody, but a sword? I had never used one. So, it wasn't much surprise to me that when I slashed swords with one of the Ring Wraiths, they made my sword fall. They also cut my arm in the process. It wasn't much, just a cut mind you, but it hurt terribly. Then they pushed my head into a rock, and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Way to Rivendell Pt.1

I was waked up sharply by Pippin telling me we needed to run and fast. My arm was bleeding terribly, and my head had a gash that was bleeding too, but I knew I needed to obey. I got up, put my sword back in its sheath, and ran after the others. We ran as quickly as we could, Strider was carrying Frodo, while we ran I found out he had been stabbed. "_Please let him be okay,_" I prayed silently,_ "Please let Frodo be okay."_ While we were running I could hear the terrible screams of the Ring Wraiths. "Hurry!" Strider yelled. "It's six days to Rivendell, he'll never make it!" Sam cried, "He's got to Sam, it's our only hope." I replied. "Hold on Frodo." Strider told him. Frodo kept screaming "Gandalf, Gandalf!" he was starting to go delusional. We ran for two days, scarcely taking the time to eat or sleep. Frodo hadn't slept at all in those two days, he was getting worse.

On the 3rd day around midnight, we finally laid him down on some grass so he could try to get some rest, and so we could try to heal him as best we could. "Jewel, go sit beside Frodo. Lay his head in your lap. It may make him more comfortable." Strider instructed me. I hastily did as I was told, possibly _too_ hasty. Sam was already bent over him trying to make him more comfortable, but to no avail. "Mr. Frodo? It's me Sam. Can you hear me?" "Frodo, it's me Jewel. I'm here too." Frodo just kept coughing and sputtering. The poison from the swords blade was going into his system like venom. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked one more time, this time feeling his fore-head, "He's gone cold!" Pippin and Merry by this time were bending over Frodo as well almost to the point of tears.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." "Frodo," I whispered in his ear, "It's Jewel. Please get better. Don't fall into the darkness. Not when there is so much light around you. We love you. Stay strong." As soon as I said that there was another scream from the Wraiths. They were coming closer. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" "Athelas?" "Kingsfoil." "Aye Kingsfoil, it's a weed." "It may help slow the poisoning. Hurry!" Then Strider and Sam went off into the woods to try to find the plant.

They soon came back not only with the plant, but with an Elf. An Elf that I knew very well. She came off of her beautiful White stallion, and bent over Frodo. "Frodo, I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back into the light." I got up and stood next to Sam, Pippin and Merry so Strider and Arwen could try to help him.

"Who is she?" Merry asked, "She's an Elf." Sam replied. "Jewel, do you know her?" "Yes. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond from Rivendell." I told them to hush and tried listening to what Arwen and Strider were saying. "He's fading. He's not going to last." Arwen said, "He's got too." Strider replied while putting the weed on his wound.

If I remember correctly, Kingsfoil is supposed to prolong venom from going into your system, but I am not positive.

When Strider unbuttoned Frodo's shirt, where he had been stabbed his blood vessels were popping. They were right, if we couldn't get him to Rivendell soon, Frodo was going to die. "We must get him to my father as soon as possible." Arwen said, of course, by her father, she meant Lord Elrond. Arwen continued saying "I've been looking for you for two days." Sam interrupted, "Where are you taking him?" they paid no attention; Arwen continued her sentence "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Strider put Frodo on Arwen's horse. "Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses after you." "I'm the faster rider-I'll take him." "The road is too dangerous." "What are they saying?" Pippin asked confused, they were speaking in Elvish. I took it for granted that I knew most of the language as well did Frodo, but the rest of the hobbits did not. "If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them." She held Striders hand, "Be safe." He murmured. He hoisted her up to her horse. "Arwen… ride hard, don't look back."Then Arwen whispered something in her horses ear I did not hear, and rode off with Frodo towards Rivendell.

"What are you doing?!" Sam screamed outraged, "Those Wraiths are still out there!" "She's trying to keep Frodo alive, Sam." I replied, "Don't scold her or Aragorn for doing what they think best." After I said that, I knew I shouldn't of. Aragorn sent me a look of anger and Merry asked, "Who's Aragorn?" I looked at Aragorn, he nodded at me which told me I should respond Merry's question. "Strider's real name is Aragorn. He is the son of Arathorn, rightful heir of Gondor. He is also Arwen's boy-friend." "Woah!" all three hobbits exclaimed, "Why didn't you want us to know that before, Stride-umm-Aragorn?" Sam asked curiously, "I didn't want you to know until the rightful time. This I suppose was as good a time as any sense you probably would have questioned how I knew Arwen." Pippin looked at me and asked "Do you know Aragorn?" "Yes," I replied, "Because Arwen's father is master of Rivendell, Aragorn would come about once a month for a few days to spend time with Arwen." "Oh." Was all that Pippin replied with. "Try to get some sleep you four," Aragorn told us, "You need it. I'll stay up to make sure no Wraiths come too near." At the mention of Wraiths, we were reminded once more that Frodo and Arwen were out there, somewhere with no protection.

The four of us huddled together trying to circulate body heat. Everybody else was asleep except for me, Strider-or Aragorn as I should call him now-and Merry. I started crying to myself, quietly. I hoped Frodo and Arwen would be alright. But the Wraiths were after them, we hadn't heard their screams for hours. Merry was lying beside me, our backs to one another but he must of heard me crying for I felt him turn around and put his arms around me and gave me a hug. "It's okay, Jewel," he whispered, "Frodo will be okay. He'll make it to Rivendell alright." I turned around and gave him a hug back and started crying into his shirt. He rubbed my hair; much like a father or brother would their daughter or little sister. "It's okay Jewel." Merry whispered once more. "Thanks Merry." I whispered. I smiled and lied back down resting my head on Merry's shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
